A Mother's Love, A Mother's Gift
by XDragonsxSpectrumX
Summary: You know Kharjo, right? Remember what he said about his Moon Amulet? Well, this is an oneshot were his mother gives him the amulet. Back in Elsweyr. Back home... (Jinah, Ra'rish are my characters, Kharjo belongs to Skyrim: the Elder Scrolls)


**The divine's smiles upon this meeting! This one takes place when Kharjo is given his moon amulet from his mother, and this is my idea on how it would have happened. **

**Enjoy! :D **

The rays from the morning desert sun warmed the khajiit woman's fur as it shone through the tent. She closed her eyes for a minute and inhaled the faint smell of the distant rainforest- the smell of home.

She sat down on a nearby chair which had the design of red and with a golden pattern, and picked up an orange from the platter on the table.

Because of her claws, peeling the orange was not a problem. Since her pregnancy with her newly born son, she chose a healthy food-way, though fruit was an unnatural nutrition source, due to her feline body. By feline, it means the common looks and behavior of every female khajiit, but with auburn fur color covered in darker spots in her face and over her body. She had slight emerald eyes, which was gazing on the fresh orange, before eating it.

As she pondered over whether she should settle in this way of eating, since she had developed a liking to fruits and vegetables, or change back to meat and other game, for the sake of normality, her husband entered the tent.

She smiled lovingly at him, which he returned.

"Good morning, my sun." He greeted her.

"It is indeed, my Ra'rish." She answered gently as she gazed out on the desert lands.

Her ear perked as she heard Ra'rish look through the bookshelf and she turned her head when he suddenly froze at his spot.

"It seems our son has awaken." He said with a chuckle and turned with a journal in his hand.

She listened and she then knew he was right. She heard her son coo and whine calmly, and it brought a smile to her lips.

"He sounds restless, Jinah. Perhaps it's time to take him up from the crib?"

She snickered at his question.

"Of course it is, my love. We would not leave him there all morning, what parents would we have been if we did?"

She answered, chuckling under her breath. She stood up from her seat and brushed past Ra'rish as she walked to the crib further hidden in the tent.

A neatly weaved crib hang from the roof of the tent and it was filled with white and golden pillows.

Upon the pillows rested a young cub. He was clothed in nothing else but a diaper, due the hot desert weather. His soft baby-fur had different shades of grey, some even black, or white. He had inherited the pattern on his fur after his father. His amber eyes flicked here and there as he successfully tried to chew on his right foot. He had not yet grown his first teeth, and therefore he could not put damage on his foot. His slim tail whipped against the pillows in excitement when his mother was in sight.

"Another good morning, my son, and more of them to come…" she said gently as she watched him in amusement by the crib. He had grown so much by now, nine months after his birth. She smiled lovingly at him which he mimicked. She grinned and her belly swelled with a mothers love.

The little cub stretched his arms up to his mother and kicked slightly with his feet as he wanted to be held. She placed her hands gently underneath his arms and lifted him carefully, before placing him into her chest and supported his behind. The young mother hugged her child and nuzzled his head with hers as she softly purred at him. Her son fisted the fur on her chest like a kitten and snuggled deep into her neck. Her ear twitched at the sound of her baby's purr.

. . .

She carried her son back to where she recently had her breakfast, but the father to her child was not there. She looked outside through the open curtains, seeing him there with the merchant's. She felt something tug around her neck and she looked down to see the cub she held chewing on her moon amulet, her latest gift from Ra'rish. She hummed in amusement and stroked his back head.

"Now, now, Kharjo, don't break the chain." She told him gently.

The cub looked up to meet her mother's gaze and grinned with the round silver pendant in his small hands. She chuckled at him and nuzzled his cheek with her nose. Kharjo placed his small hands on either side of her face, and his eyes twinkled with joy.

Jinah placed her son down on his back on a folded blanket on a desk.

He laid there cooing and chewing on his foot once more as his mother searched for clean clothing to her son. When she had gathered what she needed, she tended to her son.

While she did, Kharjo played with her moon amulet, which dangled from her neck. Jinah looked down at it in thought as Kharjo swiped at it with his small claws.

"I see you have grown fond of the little trinket around my neck, young one," she stated softly.

Kharjo cooed in response. Jinah hummed in delight of her baby's sounds.

"Oh, my little Kharjo- my little strong Kharjo, "she cooed to him.

She straightened up and picked up the moon amulet around her neck and examined it in thought.

Ra'rish had given it to her after his last travel with the merchandise, but he always brought her something from his travels.

A thought appeared;

"My son, since your affection to the amulet weights more than my own, I would gladly give it to you…" She explained as she took it off her. She looked at the silver trinket once more and lifted it above her head. She bent down to her son and placed it around his neck, although the silver chain was a little too long.

"When you grow to age, when you travel along the roads of Tamriel, I hope you will still remember the warm sands and the bright sun here, and the ones who love you. Who loves you dearly, Kharjo… You are so strong, so brave, and may the Twin Moons shine before your feet forever.

I too, will be watching you, even after my days on these lands.

May the Amulet help you remember that, my son…"

Jinah bent down and planted a soft kiss on Kharjo's forehead.

And with that, the morning continued engulfing them with its burning razors…

**Alright, I had a little problems at the end, but heck, it'll do! **

**Hope you were satisfied! :D **


End file.
